


Sense and Sensitivity

by LaityAllyn



Category: Bittybones (Undertale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), It Gets Better, Rex is my OC, Swapfell, mentions of abuse, starts kinda sad, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaityAllyn/pseuds/LaityAllyn
Summary: Daniel walks into the Bitty Care Center to adopt a bitty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the bittybones AU, but I don't know who does if I find it I will add it here

When Daniel walked into the bitty store, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He had heard stories from other bitty owners that they had all walked into the adoption center and made a connection with one of the bitties. That seemed too easy to Daniel. He wasn’t the most likable person, he didn’t make friends easily and he had moved into Ebbot city a few months ago. The worst part of it was he wanted to make friends, he just couldn’t. Hence, why he was going to try and adopt a bitty today. If he could convince one to let him

He was greeted by a cheerful member of the care center staff who asked him if he would like any help. Uncertain of where to start, Daniel took the offer.

“We’ve got a wide variety of bitty’s in this time of year, are there any particular types you would be interested in?”

“No,” Daniel hadn’t really found anything he wasn’t sure he could handle, “any of them are fine”

“Well, we’ll just have to stat on one end and work our way down then!” Daniel chuckled at the young man’s enthusiasm, he couldn't be much older than twenty and he clearly had a passion for working with bitties. 

“Over here we have some Baby Blues,” he gestured to the first set of enclosures, inside them were about six or seven Baby Blue bitties, Daniel couldn't count them because they were all running around and seemed to be playing a game of tag. On the front of the enclosure there was a name tag with the names Azure and Khan. Daniel pointed to the nametag.

“Why are these here?”

The young man, whose nametag he could now see read Weston, turned to him looking slightly sad and said. “Some of the bitties have already been named by past owners. Sometimes something happens to the owners or sometimes the bitties get returned. We’ve found that the bitties cope a lot better if we let them keep their names.”

“Cope?”

Weston smiled apologetically, “Getting returned is very hard on a bitty, they rely on the soul of their owner to keep them healthy. Their magic syncs up to whoever adopts them, like a heartbeat. This allows the bitty to bond with their owner. When they get returned, they are separated from the soul they synced to and they can get sick for the first few weeks until they can interact with the other bitties.”

Daniel looked into the enclosure at the Baby Blues running around inside, they all seemed so happy and carefree, he couldn’t tell which ones had been adopted before.

“Being around other bitties can really help them get out of their slump, are you seeing anyone you would like to talk to?  
Daniel shook his head no, he didn’t want to interrupt their game and wasn’t quite sure that he could handle the energy of any one of the Baby Blues

They walked along the aisles, occasionally stopping to talk to bitties here and there, Daniel noticed that the ones who had been adopted before were usually one of two moods, very eager to get adopted, or hesitant. Which made sense, these bitties had known a connection deeper than any of the ones they could make with the other bitties and wanted it back, others were so afraid to lose it again that they were very picky with who they would let adopt them. They just wanted to make sure that things would work out in their new home. 

They had been walking and talking for maybe twenty minutes and Daniel hadn’t felt anything click between him and the other bitties. As they reached the end of the enclosures Daniel began to lose hope of finding a bitty who would want him to adopt them. Finally, they reached the final enclosure.

It was empty? No, there was a nametag on the front.

“Rex?” called Weston “can you come out buddy? Someone wants to see you.” there was no reply, but Daniel thought he saw something rustling in a pile of blankets under an overhanging ledge in the back of the enclosure. Weston gave a sad sigh. “I’m going to pick you up now ok? You know what to do if you want me to stop.” He flashed Daniel what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile and reached into the enclosure. When he pulled out his arm he had a bitty in his hand. 

“This is Rex,” Rex looked up at him as he spoke and it wasn’t until he turned to face Daniel that he realized how different he was. For one, Rex was about an inch shorter than all the other bitties, he looked like a Sans type but he didn’t seem to match any one of the four main types. One of the reasons for this was his eyes the right one was a soft pinkish red, while the left eye was a reddish purple. Daniel realized he must have been staring when Rex turned his face away and buried it in the front of Weston’s shirt. Weston just smiled down at him and stroked his back with a few fingers.

“As you probably noticed by now, Rex is pretty unique. He has Heterochromia iridium, which means he has two different eye colors, and for the life of us, we can't seem to figure out what type of bitty he is. We think he could be a mix between a baby blue and a raspberry” Rex looked at Daniel for a moment and buried his face in Weston’s shirt again. “I’m going to put you back, alright buddy?” Rex nodded into his shirt and Weston set him back in the nest of blankets. When they had walked far enough from the tank Weston turned to Daniel. 

“Do you think you’ll make a decision today? Lots of people need more time and come back the next day.”

Daniel thought for a minute, he hadn’t really made a connection with any of the bitties but there were definitely a few that caught his eye. The problem wasn’t him not wanting to adopt any of them, it was whether or not they wanted to be adopted by him. 

“A-actually… I was wondering if maybe Rex would be willing to come home with me? He seems mellow enough for my personality and he seems a little lonely.” 

“Perfect! Rex has been here for longer than Bitties usually stay and being a rescue bitty, it’s hard on him not feeling wanted.”

“Rescue bitty?”

“Yeah, Rex is a rescue bitty,” Weston ushered Daniel into one of the offices in the back of the center, “If you’re serious about adopting him you’ll need to know a few things about him.” He sat behind the desk and motioned for Daniel to sit in the chair across from him.

“The first thing you need to know is he’s a mix, we don’t know what type of bitty he is. A few years back the police discovered an illegal breeder and found an incubator of soulings. The owner and the bitties were nowhere to be seen. The guy had probably been tipped off and left with his adult bitties. As a result, the soulings had been left alone for too long. They didn’t even have physical bodies at that point. Out of the seven, only two survived.

Because he’s a mix we don't know what physical conditions or illnesses he could be prone to. It’s already caused his eyes to be different colors and his bones are slightly more brittle than your average bitty.” Daniel nodded, he understood there would be some level of uncertainty when it came to adopting Rex.

“Second, he’s a rescue. He was first adopted out with his only surviving tank mate to a nice old lady who took pretty good care of them. Unfortunately, a few months after she adopted them she was killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver. Rex and his brother were given to the lady’s oldest son who got bored of them a few weeks later and posted an ad for them on craigslist.” Weston was getting visibly angry at this point, “He sold the pair for fifteen dollars. Eventually, whoever bought them decided that keeping both of them wasn’t worth the trouble and traded Rex for a pack of smokes. The man he gave Rex to was drunk at the time,” Weston’s hands clenched into fists on top of the table, “and tossed Rex into the first dumpster he saw. Rex managed to crawl out and someone found him wandering through alleyways the next day. They called us and we came to pick him up. The poor guy had been lethargic and upset ever since. He really misses his brother too, but he can’t be around the other bitties for too long or he breaks down. Adoption is probably the only way to keep him from falling down at this point.”

Daniel was taken aback, how could anyone do something so cruel to one of these creatures. Who only wanted to love and receive love in return? Daniel knew that some people only thought of bitties as pets but it took someone completely heartless to toss a bitty out on the streets. Weston looked at him with an expression that was a mix of anxiousness and hope. Daniel guessed that it was pretty tough to find someone willing to take care of Rex and whatever trauma he was surely dealing with from his last adoption. But Daniel felt a pull deep in his soul, he needed to help this bitty. 

“I’ll do it”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda stuck on all my other works right now so I decided to post a chapter of this, I hope it doesn't seem too forced

“Well, here’s the place.” Daniel opened the door to his apartment with the hand that wasn’t holding Rex. “You want a tour?” Rex looked up at him from where he was sitting criss-cross on Daniel’s palm. 

“Mhhhm”

Rex had yet to actually talk to him but at least he was acknowledging him right now. 

“Well, this it the kitchen, I don't use it all that much.” Daniel held Rex up a little higher so he could peer into the cabinets and see what food he had. “We’ll have to get some groceries soon, if you want you can come with and pick out some stuff you like.” Daniel carried Rex down the short hallway that ended with two doors, the one on the right the door to his bedroom, the one on the left the door to his office. Daniel started with the office, inside was a desk with a computer on it, a small window, and a filing cabinet. “This is my office, it’s kinda my private space...just...uh...try to stay out of here?” it was more a question than an order, Daniel realized that he really had no way to punish Rex if he did mess with his stuff. Daniel was pretty sure that he couldn’t bring himself to give Rex anything more than a stern lecture and a time-out. 

“ok .“ Rex’s voice was soft and a little shaky, like he was ready to be reprimanded for speaking.

Daniel looked down at Rex, surprised he bitty had spoken. Weston had told him that Rex hadn’t talked to anyone but him during his stay at the shelter, and that was only because Rex and his brother were in the enclosures Weston had been in charge of before they had been first adopted.

Daniel set Rex on the desk and powered up the computer. Rex only had two sets of clothes and one set of pajamas. There was still a lot of things Daniel would need to get and he was pretty sure he would need to get some custom clothes. Rex was small enough that even the small sizes would be baggy on him. 

He opened his browser and found a website selling custom bitty clothes. A quick glance at the price for a single pair of socks told him he’d be better off taking Rex into a shop downtown and seeing if any of the small clothes would fit him. He understood that quality items were expensive to produce but this wasn’t making a profit, this was theft. Daniel looked down at Rex who hadn't made a sound since he set him down. He was sitting criss-cross on the desk, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“Why don’t you help me pick out some stuff?”

Rex looked up and scooted closer to Daniel. 

“Let’s start with some basics.” Daniel clicked open the tab on the online bitty store, “first things first you’ll need a bed, I know bitties are supposed to sleep with their owners and you’re welcome to whenever you’d like but if I get sick or have to work late you’ll need a place to sleep.” Rex nodded, confirming he understood. “Do you uh, just want to point to one you like? Don’t worry about any of the prices, I’ve been saving up money for a while.” Rex nodded again, standing up and moving closer to the computer screen. Daniel scrolled through the selection of beds and finally, Rex pointed to one. It was a tiny little four-poster bed that would have fit a regular sized bitty, but was probably twice as large as Rex would need. The comforter was a deep navy blue and the pillows cases that came with it had a chevron pattern of alternating of the same navy and forest green. When Daniel added it to his cart he saw there was an option to add a cover to the top and curtains to hang around each of the four posters, he decided to add them so Rex could use them to get some privacy if he wanted, which reminded him of another thing.

“Rex, do you want your own bitty house? I could set it up in the corner of my room.”

Rex seemed to think for a moment but then shook his head no. They went through the rest of the tabs together, Rex picked out bitty sized dishes, ladders so he could get around the apartment without help, a bathtub, towels, extra blankets and pillows, and Daniel splurged on a few items and added a few bitty sized food items like tiny granola bars and a few candies. 

By the time they were done Rex was struggling to sit upright and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Why don’t we finish that tour and then you can go to sleep?” He held his hand out to Rex and Rex clambered into his palm and sat down again. Daniel briefly showed him the bathroom and the living room but he could tell that Rex was ready to drop at any moment. Finally, he made his way into the bedroom and set Rex on the dresser next to his bed and handed him his pajamas. Daniel turned away to give Rex some privacy and turned around after he heard a tiny yawn and a thump. When he turned around he saw that Rex was sitting on the dresser, half asleep and, dressed in his pajamas. 

“Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” Rex was quiet and looked down at his lap. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, Would you like to sleep on a pillow instead?” Rex nodded, still looking down in his lap. 

Daniel grabbed a pillow off of his bed and set it on the dresser next to Rex, who quickly curled up in the middle of the pillow and fell asleep. Daniel chuckled to himself, Today had probably been a long day for him. He grabbed the blanket that Rex had brought with fro the shelter and draped it over the sleeping bitty. He was glad that there hadn’t been any conflict but kind of wished there had been at least a little. Rex didn’t seem to confident in himself and would probably go along with everything Daniel said if he pushed hard enough. 

Daniel laid down and closed his eyes, tomorrow would be better. Rex had already gone out of what was obviously his comfort zone by speaking to him today and Daniel hoped he could use that little spark of confidence and turn it into something bigger. As he closed his eyes Daniel was fixated on one thought.

Tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on my Tumblr [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/). I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

When Daniel woke in the middle of the night he felt odd, he knew what it was but it was still odd. Weston had told him at the shelter that it was important for a new bitty to stay close to it’s owner for the first few days so their souls could bond. Daniel had been worried that the pillow on the dresser where Rex was currently curled up would be too far away but evidently, it was not. 

Daniel sat up in bed and looked over at the tiny bitty, wondering if Rex was experiencing the same sort of tingling sensations he was in his soul. He must have been pretty worn out if he was sleeping through them. 

Without warning, as if he sensed what Daniel was thinking, Rex also sat up. He looked wildly around the room at his unfamiliar surroundings until his eyelights landed on Daniel. It took a few seconds but Rex eventually recognized him and where he was, his eyelights, shrunk to pinpricks with panic, expanding to their regular sizes. He looked down into his lap, seemingly his go-to gesture when he was dealing with Daniel. 

“Did I wake you?” asked Daniel. The little bitty just shrugged. Daniel supposed it was his fault and the process of their souls bonding. 

“I don’t have any experience with this so I don’t know if I’ll be able to get back to sleep.” A sad look crossed Rex’s face and Daniel felt a pang of guilt for involuntarily reminding Rex of the ordeal he had gone through during his first adoption. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brou-”

“You won’t be able to.” murmured Rex softly. Daniel was taken aback for a moment, but eventually, he processed the bitty’s words. 

“Oh...then… do you want to see if there’s anything on TV.” inquired Daniel, hoping to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Rex nodded and clambered onto Daniels extended hand, clinging tightly to Daniel’s ring finger so he wouldn’t fall off. Daniel wished Rex trusted him enough to not drop him but after being passed from bad person to bad person he guessed he couldn’t blame the little guy.

Daniel settled onto the couch and set Rex on the arm closest to him. He wasn’t quite sure what the bitty liked so he flipped through the channels, hoping Rex would speak up if he found something he liked. Rex was silent, and eventually, Daniel settled for the history channel. A documentary about the Mesozoic era was playing and it was midway through the Jurassic period. Rex seemed interested enough in the dinosaurs but things took a turn for the worst at the Cretaceous period.

The T-Rex was the first thing Daniel thought of when someone mentioned dinosaurs so it was no surprise to him when the documentary spotlighted the humongous lizard. Daniel wasn’t quite sure Rex knew about dinosaurs, most bitties at the shelters had a rudimentary education, reading, writing, and basic math, but Rex has been adopted before so there’s no telling what he knows. He looked over at Rex, wondering how he would react to a dinosaur that shared his name. But Rex didn’t seem interested in the dinosaurs, when Daniel looked over to where he was sitting he saw that rex had curled into himself and there were tears dripping from his sockets.

“Rex? What's wrong?” asked Daniel, slightly panicked, he wasn’t sure what had set the bitty off. 

“I don't wanna watch anymore.” whimpered Rex and Daniel was quick to grab the remote and turn off the TV before kneeling next to the couch so he was eye level with the bitty.

“What’s wrong? Can you tell me what going on?” Rex remained curled up into a ball and refused to respond. Unsure of what to do Daniel lifted his hand and slowly, very slowly, brought it closer to Rex until he was close enough to stroke Rex’s back with a few fingers. Rex tensed up at first but relaxed into the touch, actually pressing himself back against Daniel’s hand. Daniel decided to take it one step further and, just a slowly as before, scooped the bitty up so he was cradled in Daniel’s palms. He kept rubbing Rex’s back with his thumb and sat in silence while he waited for the bitty to stop crying. After a minute Rex stopped crying and sat up in Daniel’s hands so he was facing Daniel.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” repeated Daniel. Rex looked down at his lap for a few moments before he spoke. 

“We...we used to watch those together,” he mumbled softly. He was so quiet Daniel wouldn’t have heard him if the TV had still been on.

“Who?” asked Daniel softly, not wanting to upset Rex again.

“Me ‘n my brother,” Rex whispered, even softer than before, as a few tears slipped from his sockets. Daniel felt his heart go out to the tiny bitty. 

“You must miss him a lot.” Rex just nodded his head. Desperate for some way to cheer Rex up he began formulating a plan in his mind.

“I’ll try to find him for you.” That got Rex’s attention. His head snapped up and he fixed Daniel with a look of utter disbelief. “I can’t promise anything but tomorrow we’ll go back to the shelter and talk to Weston, okay?” Rex nodded vigorously and the hope that shone in his eyes was enough for Daniel to silently vow to do whatever it took to make this poor, mistreated bitty feel safe and happy. 

Suddenly, without warning, Rex stood up and began to climb along Danie’s arm until he could reach his chest. When he got there he grabbed Daniel’s shirt and gave Daniel the closest thing he could give to a hug, while he sobbed into Daniel’s shirt. 

“T-thank y-y-you!” he sniffled. Suddenly, for the first time in his life, Daniel was glad he didn’t really have any friends or family nearby. He could wait to start building some new relationships until after he had helped Rex. 

Daniel picked Rex up and held him close to his face, so they were eye level again.

“You’re welcome, Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit/check out my other stories on my Tumblr: [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on the bittybones AU  
> Come visit me at my Tumblr [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
